Orange&Vert
by lo hana ni
Summary: chapitre 10 en ligne . sa devient un peu barge comme histoire ... hermdrago ... inspirée de btvs à partir du chapitre 9. rewiew ! une petite annonce.
1. le début ou la fin ?

réponse au défi de hermi-chouette pour le sujet deux du bal d'halloween .  
  
elle était superbe dans sa robe argentée et noire. une fée aurait était insignifiante a coté d'elle.  
elle c'était fait belle pour lui. pour son amour qui chaque jour la comble un peu plus.  
  
hermione entra dans la grande salle décoré a l'occasion des fêtes d'halloween.les murs était noir et des éclairs oranges passaient sur le mur a l'occasion . des fantômes volaient au dessus de la grande salle ,des citrouilles dansaient et chantaient sur les quatres tables.  
  
elle ne pouvait reconnaitre personne a cause des masques donné par dumbledore , ils devaient sentir leur amour.  
mais elle l'apperçue . elle sut que c'était lui . elle le sentait . une robe de sorcier vert étincellante qui a l'occasion reflété des étoiles.  
  
Son draco était la . son amour , son amant , il était la.  
  
elle se dirija vers lui et lui tendit la main . le jeune homme hésita puis la serra . hermione s'assit sur ses genoux et resta silencieuse .elle l'aimait tant . heureusement elle l'avait trouvé dans la foule car elle lui avait promis de lui réservé la soirée comme personne ne pouvait le voir . il lui avait dit qu'il voulais une preuve d'amour car il pensait qu'il devait se séparer. elle soupira et remercia le ciel et les dieux qu'elle l'eu retrouvé . chaque seconde de sa vi e elle pensait a cet être qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait .  
  
ils avaient du se cacher , mais la a masque voilé , ils pouvaient s'aimait . c'était leur soirée .  
  
il se leva doucement et lui tendit la main . elle l'a prit et il l'entraina sur la piste de dance . la chanson commença :  
  
( chanson d'once more with feeling : under your spell chanter par amber benson )  
  
I lived my life in shadow Never the sun on my face It didn't seem so sad, though I figured that was my place Now I'm bathed light Something just isn't right I'm under your spell How else could it be Anyone would notice me It's magic I can tell How you set me free Brought me out so easily I saw a world enchanted Spirits and charmes in the air I always took for granted I was the only one there But your power shine Brighter than any I've known I'me under your spell Nothing I can do You just took my soul with you You worked your charm so well Finally I knew Everything I dreamed was true You made me believe The moon to the tide I can feel you inside I'm under your spell Surging like the sea Pulled to you so helplessly I break with every swell Lost in ecstasy Spread beneath my willow tree You make me complete ( 3X)  
  
la chanson s'arrêta sur les douces paroles de la chanteuse,  
qui commença la deuxième chanson :  
  
i'm under your spell god , how can this be  
  
hermione leva ses yeux vers lui.  
  
Playing with my memory You know I've been through hell you don't you see There'll be nothing left of me You made me believe  
  
elle sentie ses paroles entrer en elle .  
  
And it'll grieve me' cause I love you so But we both know  
  
chaque mot un coup de poignard.  
  
Wish I could trust That it was just this once but I must do what I Must I can't adjust  
  
elle en était sur maintenant ...  
  
To this disgust We're done and I just  
  
si elle n'avait pas passé cette soirée avec lui , il serait parti loin d'elle la laissant seule et désèspéré.  
  
Wish I could stay  
  
chaque second avec lui ...  
  
Wish I could stay  
  
lui redonne la fois ...  
  
Wish I could stay  
  
lui redonne la vie ...  
  
Wish I could stay  
  
lui donne l'amour .  
  
la chanson pris fin . elle embrassa son homme masqué.  
  
- je t'aime draco , lui chuchota t'elle en regardant le garçon .  
  
- drago ????  
  
Ron en leva son masque .  
  
hermione doucement tourna la tête , draco était la planté a regardé la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il quittait .  
  
fin quesque vous en pensez ????? rewiew please !!!! 


	2. pourquoi ?

bon voila ! je pensait faire un one-shot mais j'ai décidé de continuer !  
je pars une semaine alors je post se chapitre juste avant .  
  
chapitre 2 oh non ! non ! comment cela pouvait être possible elle l'avait pourtant sentit !!!  
  
elle bouscula ron et se précipita vers drago :  
  
- non c'est pas se que tu crois , je croyais que c'était toi je suis ... je ... je suis désoler , je voulais rester avec toi . répond moi !!! dit quelque chose !!!  
  
mais drago resta silencieux .  
  
- hermione quesqu'il se passe , s'écria ron en les rejoignant , je comprend pas , je t'aime moi pourquoi tu t'enfuis.  
  
- ron je suis désoler mais ...  
  
- mais elle venait me dire d'arrêté de vous éspionner , enchaina drago.  
  
- mais ...  
  
- de toute façon j'allais partir , j'ai soudainement une envie de vomir , continua a t'il avait une mine dégouté.  
  
- non dra. malefoy !!!! bégaya hermione .  
  
il s'approcha d'elle et lui glissa a l'oreille :  
  
- c'est sa ! je resterai qu'un malefoy pour toi ! même après tout se qu'on a subit , tu ne m'aimé pas pourtant je l'avait ressentie cette amour . pourquoi ?  
  
il partie de la fête en courant .  
  
- drago !! hurla t'elle .  
  
elle s'éffondra au sol , il était partie sans qu'elle est pu lui dire que c'était pour le protégé qu'elle avait fait sa .  
  
- hermione quesqu'il se passe ?? demanda harry qui venait d'arriver .  
  
- dra ... drago , ... parti ...  
  
il la pris dans ses bras. il était le seul au courant de leur relation .  
  
- je ne comprend plus rien , quesque malefoy faisait la et pourquoi tu l'appel drago cet fouine ???? cria ron .  
  
- JE TE DETESTE RON , IL EST PARTI ET C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI , JE TE PARDONNERAIS JAMAIS . se mit a hurlé hermione .  
  
elle lui donna une claque et sortie en courant .  
  
c'est pas se fesait lourd et tout tourné autour d'elle. le couloir semblait interminable , mais peut etre l'était t'il ?  
quesqu'elle fesait encore dans ce monde , elle avait trahis son amour , perdue ses parents , détesté ses proches , coucher avec son ancien énnemie .  
  
tout était noir ...  
  
elle voulait mourrir .  
  
a suivre ...  
  
Ange.Lou : merci de ta rewiew , pour etre franche c'est la première que je reçoie . je devait faire un one-shot mais après ta rewiew j'ai décidé de continuer . merci  
  
bye 


	3. what ?

Voila , je sais j'ai mis beaucoup de temp pour presque rien mais je me suis fait voler mon ordi portable où il y avait toute les 3 prochain chapitre !!! snif !!!! donc voila je posterai le prochain dans quelque jour !

Chapitre 3 : what ?

Hermione ? Hermione ! réveille toi !!! on a cour !!!

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, deux yeux la fixaient.

Ginny !!!! tu m'as fait peur !

ben pourquoi ? qui tu veux que sa soit ?

je sais pas mais bon. Merci de m'avoir réveillé, je vais prendre ma douche.

Elle se dirigea vers les salles de bain.

Mais ... que faisait t'elle ?

Hermione ...

qui ? qui parle ?

personne ! quesque tu raconte ? s'exclama ginny.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain, se déshabillant et ouvris le compartiment de la douche.

Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau glacé.

Que ce passait t'il ? La jeune fille avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

Ange.Lou : j'ai vu ta rewiew , j'ai fait : ahhhhh !!!! mon nouvo chap que j'ai po retaper lol !!!! merci !

Selphie6 : merci merci merci merci merci !!!

Voila ! J'ai fait extrêmement court juste pour vous laisser sur votre faim !!!

A plus


	4. trahis

et voila encore un cour chapitre ! ne me tuer pas !!!

chapitre 4 : trahis.

- Hermione ...

Elle retourna sa tête des deux coté, personne. Mais sur le sol il y avait quelque chose. Une sorte de carte avec écrit ' dream ' sur le bas. Le haut laissait apercevoir une main tendue vers un nuage. Des dessins fin en or et argent.

Hermione ne savait plus. Que se passait t'il ?

Elle termina de se lavait ses longs cheveux. Elle entrepris de se laver, et soudain la mousse la couvra entièrement très rapidement. Comme pour l'étouffer.  
Hermione cru que c'était son imagination mais la mousse monter vers son visage, doté d'une propre volonté.  
Elle eut peur et chassa rapidement le savon avec le jet de la douche.  
Comme si de rien n'était la mousse coula dans la douche. Hermione prit sa pour le compte de la fatigue.

Elle sortie et se prépara.

Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle mais on l'attrapa par le bras.

L'inconnue l'embrassa. Elle le connaissait.

-Draco, murmura t'elle.  
-sa va ma puce ?  
-tu n'es pas venue hier, à préaulard.  
-à préaulard … ?  
-oui à préaulard, tu sais ce petit village avec plein de neige, ricana t'elle.

Il resta silencieux. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue.

-pourquoi ?  
-quoi ? demanda Hermione -pourquoi ? pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? hurla t'il.

Son visage commença a brûlé. Il continua a crié.

-POURQUOI ? POURQUOI M'AVOIR TRAHIS ? POURQUOI JOUAIT DE MOI ?  
-Draco !!!!!!!!!!! oh mon dieu !!! ton visage !!!! mon dieu !!

Elle voulue l'approché. Mais elle trébucha et tomba dans le néant ?

voila ! c'est court je sais ! mais bon c'est déja mieu que rien.

prochain chapitre salle de vie 


	5. réveille

Merci pour les rewiews. Voila un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais je suis en retard mais comme on est en train de crée un film j'était oqp ! J'espère que sa vous plaira ! Oh dsl pour le dernier chapitre je n'arrive pas à m'y faire alors des fois j'ai mis draco et des fois drago ! Dsl !

Ange.Lou : merci pour ta rewiew !!

Chapitre 5 : réveille.

drago !!

Non miss Granger je ne m'appelle pas comme sa !

Hermione était sur le lit de l'infirmerie, en face d'elle se tenait dumbledore.

professeur quesque je fait ici, s'exclama t'elle.

je ne suis plus professeur depuis des années miss, a moins qu'un jour sa me tente. On vous a retrouvé inconscient au bal il y a 1 semaine. On c'est beaucoup inquiété.

Vous dite il y a une semaine, mais au bal ??? je comprend pas j'était sur d'avoir vu dra… malefoy brûlé devant mais yeux. Balbutia Hermione sans comprendre.

Ne l'appeler pas malefoy, je suis au courant pour vous deux. M. drago malefoy a quitté le monde magique il y a 3 jours et a décidé de vivre dans le monde moldu.

Qu. Quoi ???? Non !!! Ce n'est pas possible !!! je dois y aller, je dois aller le rejoindre !!!

Mais … miss Granger …

Ma décision et prise on est à la fin de notre année, j'ai beaucoup appris même plus qu'il n'en faut et je vous remercie pour tout mais je dois y aller.

Miss Granger … je vous fait confiance, continua dumbledore avec un sourire. Les portes de notre monde vous serons toujours ouverte.

Merci Professeur !

Puis soudain, elle transplanta. Elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire. Elle avait découvert bien des choses dans poudlard.

Elle arriva dans un parc. Au lieu de savoir où elle aller, elle avait juste demandé a être près de drago.

Il était la sur un banc.

Les feuilles tombés autour de lui comme avec une envie d'être attiré vers lui. Le soleil illuminé ses cheveux formant une auréole.

Sa baguette s'éclairé comme si on venait de jeté un sort. La tête du jeune homme était un peu pale. Ses yeux vides de toutes expression.

Hermione pensée qui avait sûrement du pleuré, car ses yeux était rougis.

De petite cerne se dessiner sur son visage.

Ses cheveux étaient soyeux mais ébouriffés.

Il avait l'air si calme et serein.

On aurait presque pu croire qu'il était mort si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas ainsi.

Elle s'approcha doucement et arriva devant lui, elle le fixa tendrement.

Drago …

Il tourné la tête vers elle et un air d'incompréhension passa sur son visage.

nous nous connaissons ?

Voila à suivre !!! J'espère que sa vous a plu !

Lo hana ni


	6. remember

re !!! ne me tuez po dsl jai mis du temp mais maintenant c'est bowel alors happy nowel et un gros chapitre pour entammer !!

merci à serpentis-draco !

chapitre 6 : remember .

rappel : Il avait l'air si calme et serein.

On aurait presque pu croire qu'il était mort si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas ainsi.

Elle s'approcha doucement et arriva devant lui, elle le fixa tendrement.

Drago …

Il tourné la tête vers elle et un air d'incompréhension passa sur son visage.

nous nous connaissons ?

fin du rappel .

Un froid s'insinua en elle . il lui sembla se vidé de l'intérieur . les mots résonné dans sa tête et la frappé avec frénésie . qu'avais t'il dit ? ai-je bien compris ? me fait t'il une blague ?

- drago ? c'est moi hermione . déclara t'elle doucement.

- euh je ne croit pas qu'on se connaisse ?

- tu rigole ??? draco quesque tu as ??

l'homme ferma les yeux et les rouvris puis se releva .

- dsl mais je ne te connais !

hermione se figea et voyait l'homme partir . une seule question la retenait en vie : pourquoi ? drago c'est délibérément éffacé tous souvenir d'elle et de poudlard . pourquoi ?

- pourquoi ? répéta hermione dans le vide .

- ... pou ... pourquoi ? pourquoi ? POURQUOi ????????? hurla t'elle .

l'homme au loin se détourna , elle coura jusqu'a lui et le pris dans ses bras .  
l'homme resta calme puis lui aussi l'enlaça.

- que se passe t'il chez toi ?

- pourqui tu as fait ça ? murmura hermione d'une voix remplie de larme .

- quesque j'ai fait pour te faire pleurer ?

- ne te souvient tu pas drago ? elle se dégagea de ses bras .

- ...

- tu ne te souvient pas de la première fois que je t'ai vu ? de la première fois où tu m'a insulté ? de la première fois où je t'ai répondu ? ne te souvient tu pas de la première fois où tu m'a regardé sans me jeté un regard dégouté ? de la première fois où tu m'a dit je t'aime ? de la première fois où on c'est embrassé ? de la première fois que tu m'a touché ? des fois où l'on c'est cacher ? des temps où tu faisait semblant de m'insulter ? des heures qu'on passait a se bécoter ? des poèmes que tu m'envoyer ? cette envie que l'on ressentait ? sans pouvoir jamais se montrer ? et maintenant , ne tant souvient tu pas ?

- ...

- pourquoi tu ne dit rien ?? pourquoi je ne sens plus ton regard se posé sur moi ?

- parce que je ne me souvient plus de toi .

fin ... non je rigole !!! j'aurais voulu clore le chapitre comme sa mais bon .

- je me souvient vouloir t'oublier pour je ne sais qu'elle raison , dit drago , je sais que je t'aime , mais je ne sais pas pourquoi . je sais que je me suis éffacé la mémoire , mais je ne c'est pas , je ne sais plus .

- drago ...

elle éclata au sanglot , se laissa glissé sur le sol.il s'approcha d'elle .

- je ne me souvient plus , mais ... je sais que mon amour pour toi n'a pas était brisé par un sort . si tu veux bien , on recommence .

il lui tendit la main .

un nouvel espoir s'étendait dans le coeur d'hermione , et ravivait la flamme dans son corp . il lui donnait la plus belle chose que personne d'autre n'aurait pu lui offrir . une chose que même harry , ron , et bien d'autre n'aurait pu lui transmètre . une chose que même sa mère et son père n'aurait pu lui apportait . il lui offrait une deuxième chance . un nouveau départ . un nouveau monde . une nouvelle vie . un nouvelle espoir . l'amour .

en un élan elle saisit sa main .

un pas vers son futur bonheur,

ou vers l'enfer ?

fin du chapitre je sais en faite il est pas long mais j'arrive pas a tapper des chapitre long !! z'arrive po ! dsl si il y a des fautes d'orthographe je suis vraiment une nulleté !!!

bon au prochain chapitre et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas : rewiew 

lo hana ni 


	7. le début

salut ! alors me voila avec un peu de retard mais comme j'ai écris trois chapitre sa va , j'ai essayé de les faire un peu long et j'en poste qu'un pour l'instant tant que j'ai pas de rewiew , alors a ceux qui lise ne vous dites pas que quelqu'un d'autre la postera a votre place -

Cela faisait 6 mois maintenant que hermione et draco c'était installé dans une banlieue de Londre, ils avaient emménagé dans un petit appartement moderne. Draco se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de vivre comme ça avec une personne qu'il ne connaît pas mais il avait un étrange sentiment qui l'avait poussé a quitté le monde magique pour cette fille. Il avait passé les six mois sans sortir de l'appart. Il n'avait pas encore vu la ville moldu. Il restait cloîtrait dans sa chambre et malgré les encouragement de son amie, il n'arrivait pas a se révélé a la lumière du jour.

Cependant un samedi matin a 10h50, il entendit des sanglot provenant de la chambre d'a coté (ils ne dorment pas encore dans la même chambre) .il pensait qu'hermione devait sans doute avoir le stress du boulot mais quand il arriva à la porte de sa chambre il entendit la jeune femme murmurer :

- pourquoi ? Je n'en peux plus de vivre comme ça. Il reste dans sa chambre sans rien faire avec moi ni même pour moi. J'ai mérité se qui arrive, mais c'est trop dure.

Draco furieux retourna vers sa chambre :

- pff ! Elle pleure pour sa ! Je n'aime pas les moldu ! J'y peux rien ! Je l'aime bien elle mais c'est une sorcière ... et elle est simpas ... et elle est belle ! Oooohhhhhhh ! Je suis un pauvre con !

Il s'habilla et sorti de l'appartement en trombe.

Quelque minute plus tard hermione entra dans la chambre de celui qu'elle aimé :

- draco ? Sa va ? ... draco ?

Mais elle vit que personne n'était la. Elle eut peur et pris son manteau et sortie à son tour de l'appartement.

11h13 ... bip : vous étés bien chez hermione et draco, nous ne sommes pas la pour l'instant, d'ailleurs on est peut être mort ou en vacance mais laissez nous un message et nous vous rappellerons. Bip !

- allo ! Bon Mione t'ai pas la ! On a un message important de la part de dumbie ! Tu dois absolument le voir !C'est urgent ! Bye et porte toi bien ! Draco ne l'embète pas !

11H45

La porte de l'appart s'ouvre sur un draco joyeux :

- ouf ! J'aurais jamais pensé que les moldu était si drôle, ils sont quand même un peu bête mais faut dire ils sont aussi simpas. Mon dieu ! Moi draco je dis ça ! Pff ! Aller en avant !

12h13

Hermione rentre dans l'appartement et vois draco au fourneau en train de siffler.

Elle s'écroula par terre et commença à pleurer.  
Draco la voit et la regarde tendrement, puis la prend dans les bras.

Hermione était si contente de le voir heureux, de le voir normal et reprendre a vie.  
Elle l'aimait tellement.

Il lui pris le visage et l'embrassa, se fut un baiser passionné et plein de promesse. Hermione répondit d'une force à son appel que draco fut un peu gêné (voyait vous sa draco malefoy gêné )

- c'est pas que je m'ennui mais les pattes me réclame. Déclara draco en se détachant.

Hermione rigola. Un son si bon au oreille de draco, il ne s'en lassera jamais.

- Tu sais faire des pattes toi ? Ricana t'elle gentiment.

- ben tu prend les pâtes et tu les mets dans une casserole, déclarât il fièrement.

C'était avant de voir la fumée sortir de la cuisine.

13h01

- ben tu sais c'était plus compliqué que je ne le pensais , il faut mettre l'eau et puis attendre qu'elle bout , puis rajouter encore de l'huile et du sel.

- la prochaine fois c'est moi qui te ferais à manger. Fit hermione.

- miam.

- je suis contente que tu sois sorti, dit hermione en rougissant.

Un petit silence :

- tu veut faire quoi cette aprèm ! C'est le week-end profitons-en ! Tu ne bosses pas. S'exclama le beau blond (ben voué c'est lui )

- ok, allons faire du shopping grimace de drago mais si je te jure c'est super le shopping en plus c'est les soldes regrimace de drago s'il te plait ...moue trop mignonne de mione.

- d'accord, fit t'il précipitamment.

- juste le temps de t'habiller. draco court vers sa chambre je vais voir les messages. Lança hermione.

bip - allo ! Bon Mione t'ai pas la ! On a un message important de la part de dumbie ! Tu dois absolument le voir !C'est urgent ! Bye et porte toi bien ! Draco ne l'embète pas !

Hermione rigola sur le ton du mot ' allo ', ron n'avais t'il pas encore appris à se servir d'un téléphone sans crier dedans.

Draco revint tout beau tout propre tout habillé tout a hermione. (Oui il a fait vite)

- quelqu'un se passe ?

- je dois voir dumbledore, il me demande, je reviens dans une demi-heure.

- mais quesque je vais faire moi ?

- regarde la télé mione transplante.

(Imaginé draco essayant d'allumer une télé)

13h09

Pouf ! Elle avait transplané juste devant le portail, elle avait appris :

Flash-back

Voyons sa. Hermione le nez dans un bouquin a la bibliothèque (sans blague).

' Sort sur myself ' elle avait pris se livre dans la réserve après qu'elle eut le mot de madame mcgonnagal.

Elle ouvrit le bouquin et on peut voir en titre de la page : transplanage dans les barrières magiques.

Fin du flash-back

Elle pouvait transplané dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Elle entra dans l'école. Des élèves grouillait de partout, toute catégorie et elle pus apercevoir Neville au coup de ... Cho ! Elle rêvait pas c'était bien Cho Chang l'attrapeuse de serdaigle. C'est le dernier couple qu'elle aurait vue ensemble mais bon si ils sont heureux comme sa.

Elle pu aussi apercevoir ron et Harry parlant joyeusement.

Son coeur fit un bond, quelqu'un venait de crier son nom et maintenant tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle.

- euh ... salut ! A peine eu t'elle fini sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva dans les bras de Harry, ron, ginny et Neville ! Les autres griffondors la regardèrent avec un grand sourire.

- tu nous as manqué hermione, firent deux voix.

- les jumeaux ! elle se dégagea un peu des étreintes.

- on est venue passer nos quelques congés a vendre nos produits a poudlard.

- Miss grangers, veuillez immédiatement allez voir le directeur et laissé vos petits larbins derrière vous.

C'était la première fois pour severus et sûrement la dernière que quelqu'un l'étreignis. Hermione lui avait littéralement sautait dans les bras.

- MISS GRANGERS VEUILLEZ VOUS DEGAGEZ DE MOI !

- excusez moi mais vous m'avait manquez vous aussi.

Tandis qu'elle s'en allait, des millions de rire se firent entendre dont celui de Severus Rogue en cachette qui doit s'avouer qu'elle lui avait manqué aussi.

13h18

Draco devant sa télé, essayant en vain d'appuyer sur la lumière rouge.

13h21

Hermione était devant la grande porte du directeur.

13h22

Draco avait laissé tomber préoccupé par autre chose.

Il murmura - je crois que je l'aime.

13h23

- Hermione ouvrit la porte du bureau de dumbledore.

13h24

- Draco : oui j'aime hermione j'ai trouvé une personne qui m'aime et que j'aime ... (sondage : qui trouve sa QQ ?)

13h25

Dumbledore n'était pas la.

Hermione découvrit sous ses yeux une seule personne : Victor.  
Son ancien amant.

- Victor: tu m'as manqué.  
Il l'embrassa et pour hermione se fut une trahison envers draco, elle ne répondit pas au baiser. Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces.

- Hermione : je ne t'aimerai jamais Victor. J'aime une autre personne ...

Elle s'enfuit dans le jardin de son école sous le regard de tout le monde.

13h30

- Draco&hermione : mais si un jour cette personne ne m'aimait plus ...

À suivre ...

Un peu plus long se chapitre. Dsl pour le retard .le chapitre tourne un peu trop à l'eau de rose mais sa va pas durer -. 


	8. passé kiss, présent love, futur dangerou...

Chapitre 8 : passé kiss, présent love, futur dangerous.

Hermione pleuré dans la cour de l'école, ses amis qui l'a voyait en larme ne s'avaient pas quoi faire.

- n'approchez pas, cria draco sur les tous petit griffondors.

Flash back

- je n'en peux plus d'attendre, pff ... ben j'y vais.

Draco prend son balai et s'envol vers poudlard.

Fin du flash back.

- mais malefoy voyons tu vois pas dans qu'elle état elle est, cracha Harry.

Draco marcha lentement vers elle et l'a pris dans ses bras. Il l'a berça comme il l'eu jamais fait, si tendrement. Pendant ce temps, les autres regarder la scène abasourdie. Ils s'avaient qu'ils étaient ensemble mais pas a ce point. Voir draco malefoy réconforté quelqu'un sa fait peur.

- dégagez vous, hurla t'il aux élèves.

Mais pour peut qui s'écarte beaucoup resté sur place.

- Wesley ! Plus jamais tu ne l'appellera pour une farce a vous !

- en faite je voulais vraiment la voir, déclara une voix derrière eux.

Dumbledore se trouver derrière eux.

- mais quesque vous faite ici ! s'exclama draco.

- vous savez de temps en temps j'ai le droit de sortir de mon bureau, m.malefoy.

- euh oui excusez moi. Allez vient hermione on s'en va commence a partir

- m.malefoy ...draco se tourne je voulais vous avertir que la fête d'alilas c'est demain.

Sur un grimace du blond hermione les firent transplanaient.

Hermione et draco atterrir sur le canapé, dans leur appartement.

Hermione recommença à pleurer. Draco la regarda sans rien dire.

- Victor ... Victor m'a embrassé.

Draco eu un mouvement de recul puis fut très en colère contre viky. Non mais il se prend pour qui le petit rouleur de r. non mais !je vais en faire de la charpit moi!

- je suis dsl, murmura t'elle.

- mais c'est pas grave ma puce, c'est pas ta faute, c'est ce con de Victor qui va avoir de mes nouvelles.

- non laisse tomber ... dit t'elle las.

- mais ...

- s'il te plait laisse tomber.

- d'accord, grommela t'il.

Un petit silence.

- bon je crois que je vais aller faire les courses, s'écria draco.

- mais il est 19h, tu va pas y aller aussi tard, et puis tu n'a pas fait les courses ce matin, demanda hermione.

- en faite j'avais acheté que de quoi manger a midi. Et puis comme il est trop tard pour le shopping ...

- c'est quoi la fête d'alilas ? Coupa t'elle.

- non ma petite intello de sais pas ce que c'est ... La fête dure trois jours, pendant chacun de ses jours se produit un évènement bizarre, c'est tout les dix ans que ça se produit, la dernière fois on m'a raconté que tout le monde était devenue moue et une autre fois complètement raide et puis ensuite il arrêté pas de rire.  
Chaque jour a son châtiment. C'est une plaie pas une fête.

- sa doit être drôle ! Pourquoi on l'appelle la fête d'alilas ? Questionna t'elle.

- parce que je crois qu'un sorcier du nom d'alilas est né le jour où ça a commencer. Je ne suis pas très mythologique. Par contre sa joue sur tout le monde, même les moldues, mais après eux ils ne se souviennent plus bien.

Hermione lui pris la main et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- tu resteras ave moi ? Murmura t'elle.

- bien sur idiote ! Allez moi je vais faire les courses.

- tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

- pas aujourd'hui je vais essayer de m'en sortir tout seul mais la prochaine fois j'en serais très heureux se tourne vers la sortie

- reviens vite.

Draco se figea. Puis se retourna vers elle et lui vola un baiser.

Il transplana mais hermione avait eu le temps d'entendre LES MOTS : je t'aime.

Fin du chapitre

Il est plus court que l'autre mais je suis en train d'écrire les trois jours de la fête.

Rewiew 


	9. 1er jour

et voila premier jour de fête !

Sweety-Witches : éhéh ! le premier jour de fête arrive ! merci !

Lolopo : merci beaucoup !

En fan obscène de btvs les trois chapitre des trois jours son inspiré de la série.

Euh c'est moi qui est crée elles doivent être d'un nul au possible.

Chapitre 9 : premier jour : chansons.

Hermione se leva, tapa à la porte de drago pour le réveiller.

Elle marcha ensuite vers la cuisine et prépara le déjeuné.

Draco sortie de sa chambre et alla prendre sa douche.

Hermione dans la cuisine prépare des oeufs brouillés.

- je m'habituerais bien, à ça tout les jours, des journées remplies d'humour ou draco s'assoie à la table d'amour.  
Chaque jour que je passe avec toi me rende plus fragile, chaque jour passé avec toi me rende plus folle et je décolle mione se retrouve en l'air un petit peu et vole autour de drago dans mes rêves, où chaque jour me remplie d'émerveille elle retombe au sol mais pourtant chaque jour je me dit que d'être avec toi m'est interdit, elle revole vers draco mais chaque jours pourtant je souris.

Drago la regarde bizarrement puis :

- oh non ! C'est ça la malédiction ? Chanter !

- c'est comme si je n'avais plus de contrôle sur moi même, souffla hermione terrorisé.

- bah après tout ce ne sont que des chansons mais son fait bizarre.

- bah on ses pas si tout le monde est atteint hermione regarde par la fenêtre

Dans la rue.

Des policiers arrêtaient des vilains pas beau () :

- go ! Allez go ! Gangster, voleur nous sommes votre tumeur, vous ne nous échapperais pas, au nom de la loi ...

Chez hermione

- on n'est pas les seuls.

- eh draco sa te dit d'aller à la plage. Lui demanda hermione d'une voix forte.

- en faite je n'y suis jamais allais. C'est bien ?

- ben tant arrive dans la pièce que tu sais nager.

- oui, mais j'ai pas de maillot.

- on en achètera un.

- tu oublis que si on sort on risque de chantez, d'ailleurs on risque tout le temps.

- stp ...

- d'accord, fit draco.

Quel bonheur un draco torse nu. Hermione rougissait de plus en plus. Ils étaient tous deux installé sur une serviette.

- sa va pas mione ?

- si ! Si ! s'exclama t'elle prise au dépourvu.

- on va se baigner ?

- ok

Ils passèrent devant un gros monsieur en train de regarder des adolescentes se baignaient.

- Miam ! Miam ! Voila un drame si quelqu'un retrouver demain l'infirme malade. Foudroyer par le diable pour avoir regardé d'aussi jolies filles se baigner.  
Miam ! Miam ! Autant le faire car qui sais c'est amusé a bandé en regardant ses petites affamés.  
Miam ! Miam ! Ces peaux si fragiles, ouverte à disposition de ceux qui devine ce qu'elles deviendront. Miam ! Miam !

Le bonhomme continué de mater tandis que draco et hermione se diriger vers l'eau.

Arrivé dans l'eau, hermione ressortie tout de suite et tira draco par le bras en le faisant tombé la tête la première dans l'eau.

- tu vas voir toi ! S'écria t'il.

Il prit hermione par les hanches et la fit basculé, pour tombé directement dans l'eau salée.  
Les cheveux trempées hermione sortie de l'eau. Draco derrière elle.

- t'es fâché, demanda t'il inquiet.

- yahhhaaaaa, ce fut le cri de mione avant de le pousser de toutes ses forces dans l'eau.

A moitié noyer draco revint à la charge avec des chatouilles, hermione essaya tant bien que mal de se libérer.  
Puis la jeune fille se dirigea vers leurs affaires.

- tu veux une glace à quoi ? Lança t'elle par dessus son épaule.

- chocolat&coco ! Merci !

Une fois seule, draco se mit à fredonner puis à chanter :

Seul toi regardes ce renard, perché au fond de moi, même foudroyer du regard, une partie de moi se noie à travers tes paroles.  
Si belle en ce moment, si triste par temps.  
Chaque fois que mon prénom sort de ta bouche, mon coeur bat, si tôt une douche, froide, glacé pour calmer l'envie de t'aimer.  
Si douce, si seule à travers cette petite frimousse.  
Par delà les poissons qui se retourne, par delà la pluie qui mouille.  
Par dessus mes émotions, par dessous cette chanson, je te le dit tu as réveillé en moi un parti qui désire être bon.

- draco ...

Hermione derrière draco avait lâché les glaces par l'émotion.

- ahhhh ! T'a fait tombé les glaces, fit remarquer draco.

Le soir :

Hermione et draco tout les deux allongés sur deux canapés de l'appart.

- pff ! Aujourd'hui c'était les chansons et demain sa sera quoi ?

(Chanson : h: hermione, d: draco) 

H : aujourd'hui comme demain, si tu reste au près de moi ...

D : aujourd'hui comme demain, si tu reste à me prendre la main ...

H : enfant de lune, démon du ciel, glace du vent ...

D : fille de l'étoile, ange de l'enfer, émeraude de la terre ...

H : chaque jour je souffre un peu plus de ton malheur ...

D : chaque jour je m'émerveille un peu plus de ton bonheur ...

H&D : mais chaqu'un de ses jours je les passerais pleinement avec toi.

Deux filles en France, Lolo et Manon se retrouve a faire des chocolats et pendant que une surveillé les chocolats l'autre parler sur Internet avec une autre de leur copine, jusqu'a que Manon appelle lolo pour l'aider, lolo dit a sa copine sur Internet :

Je dois faire les choco good bye.

La fille sur Internet a la suite lui demanda : vous avez appeler vos chocolats ' good bye ' ?

Et depuis moi Lo hana ni dit Manon et lolo ma best friend on chante cette chanson :

good bye choco , good bye to everything chocolat , good bye choco , good bye good bye choco !

Dérivé de la chanson de BTVS : good bye to you saison 6 épisode tubula rasa.

Fin du chapitre

- rewiew ! Quesque vous en penser ? 

Lo hana ni 


	10. peut pas crier

Merci pour ta rewiew Sweety-Witches en effet en fan de btvs mais plutôt fan obsessionnel je me suis inspiré d'once more with feeling surtout pour la phrase: On est pas les seuls. D'ailleurs ma fan fic à partir de maintenant vas être très inspiré de BTVS comme ce chapitre. Le nouveau perso aussi.

Chapitre 10 : deuxième jour : peut pas crier

Draco se leva ce matin là avec une affreuse petite barbiche.  
Il laissa hermione dormir et s'en alla vers la salle de bain.

Se rasa puis se brossa les dents.

Retourna à la chambre se changer. Tandis que hermione se leva à son tour.  
Elle l'embrassa et voulu lui dire bonjour, mais elle eu beau articuler rien ne sortit de sa bouche.  
Draco se racla la gorge puis essaya de parler a son tour mais en vain, ils crièrent mais aucun son ne se fit entendre.

Hermione se saisit du téléphone puis composa le numéro de sa mère mais a nouveau elle ne pus parler et constata aucun bruit de l'autre coté du téléphone.

Alluma leur radiosorcière, remarquèrent que la voix prévenait d'une machine, toute la population était réellement atteinte : avis a la population magique, tous les magasins sont fermé, notre monde devenu aphone, faite attention des mangemorts on était vu au environ.

Draco et hermione se regardèrent avec peur.

Tous deux, main dans la main parcouraient la ville.  
Leurs regards suffisaient pour qui se comprennent.

Les rues dévasté de gens sans but, des moldues croyants a l'apocalypse, perdus, ils couraient partout, s'allongés à même le sol et dans ce chaos beaucoup se drogué.

Un homme d'affaire replié sur sa sacoche, une petite fille comptant ses doigts comme si il en manquait, une femme balance de l'encens autour d'elle, un prête prédisant l'avenir devant un groupe en pleine route.

Hermione chargé d'un bloc note, inscrivit:

- le deuxième jour ?

Draco hocha la tête et la pris dans ses bras.

Hermione fit transplanait Draco a poudlard en compagnie de dumbledore pour discuté de la situation.  
Hermione elle à son tour transplana au ministère.

Arrivé, hermione pensa faire un cauchemar.

La marque des ténèbres flotter au-dessus du ministère en ruine : des fenêtres brisés, des murs fissurés.

Hermione entra dans le bâtiment qui n'avait plus d'accueil a présent le magasin qui l'abrité était démolie.

Parcourant les bureaux, hermione recherché une personne encore vivante.

Arrivé au bureau du ministre, elle eu la nausée, l'homme était recouvert de cloque, de brûlure. Elle s'approcha, elle le prit entre ses mains. Du sang. Du sang partout sur ses mains. Il était mort, réellement mort.

Soudain, elle entendit des voix dont elle reconnu Lucius Malefoy (trahis par drago) et Belatrix Lestrange.

- mon dieu, pensa t'elle.

Elle voulu se cacher mais quelque chose se brisa sous ses genoux, du verre entra dans sa peau, hermione gémit.  
Hermione couru difficilement à cause de sa blessure, tapa à toutes les portes, essaya d'hurler mais sa voix ne parvenait pas.  
Elle ouvrit la porte d'un bureau et découvrit un autre mangemorts. Elle se remit à courir.

Puis d'un coup butta dans quelqu'un, elle crut a un autre mangemorts.

Mais la fille apeuré, avait l'air saine et elle possédé a peu près son age apparemment.

Toutes deux voyaient les mangemorts accourir.  
La jeune fille aida alors hermione à courir en la voyant blessé à la jambe.

Elles dévalèrent ensembles de grands escaliers puis virent une salle vie et se réfugièrent à l'intérieur.

C'était une salle de détente. Voyant les mangemorts arrivé, hermione voulut essayé de crée un bouclier mais épuisé elle tomba au sol.  
Elle essaya en vain de crée une protection.

La deuxième fille posa son regard sur hermione puis sur les mangemorts arrivants sur elle. Elle répéta son schéma une dizaine de fois.  
Puis délicatement noua ses doigts avec ceux d'hermione, qui se retourna vers elle. Elle sentie son coeur s'arrêté, chaque souffle lui semblait chaud, serrant ses doigts avec ceux de l'autre femme, de l'autre âme en face d'elle qui n'attendais que de faire un avec elle. Toutes les deux sentaient la magie crépitée autour d'elle, mais tout ce qui comptait c'était elles et elles seules. Pendants une seconde elles se sentirent unis comme si elle avait était crée pour ça.

D'un même mouvement elles se tournèrent vers les mangemorts.

Un halo de lumière bleu se dégagea d'elles et foncèrent vers les mangemorts les propulsant au loin.

En piteux état, les mangemorts fuir devant elles.

Doucement les jeunes femmes se regardèrent mutuellement. Essoufflé, elle s'aidèrent et transplanèrent a poudlard.

Le soir, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de dumbledore après un tour a l'infirmerie, l'infirmière ayant guérie le genoux d'hermione et soigné la deuxième fille les avaient laissé sortir, elles c'était toute deux habillé par des robes emprunté au fille de gryffondor.

Plus tard dans la soirée, la grande salle silencieuse mangé, les minutes de silence faites pour les morts du ministère et en particulier pour Cornélius Fudge leur ministre avait plongé tout le monde dans une torpeur et une grande tristesse.

Draco regardé hermione, elle avait changé, elle ne le regarda plus. Les joues rougies elle observé sa nouvelle amie. Il avait retrouvé quelque heure plus tôt une hermione très distante, il l'avait prise dans ses bras mais bizarrement il ne la sentait pas soulagé, plutôt douteuse, perdue. Il fronça les sourcils. Muet, il ne voulais pas lui demander ce qu'elle avait vu et fait par écris.

Le soir, tous dormirent au château.

Dumbledore rêvant aux sorbets citrons, Harry au quidditch, ses au jeune homme à la cicatrice, Neville et Cho à leur prochaine vacances en amoureux, Drago aux troisième jour maudit.

Et deux jeunes filles pensant l'une à l'autres.

À suivre ...

Éhéh pas mal ce chapitre. Dite moi ce que vous en pensez: un slash féminin dans le dos de draco sa vous dit ?

J'ai écris le chapitre 13 à l'avance , je sais ce que je ferais pour le chapitre 11 donc peut être vous l'aurez dans pas longtemp. 


	11. rewiew de Sweety

Mini reponse pour rewiew de Sweety-Witches

Citation de rewiew :

_Moi, pour cette fic un slash féminin j'aimerais pas. Mais pour une autre ic, j'aimerais._

oups j'ai déjà commencer les chapitres . dsl , j'éspère que sa te plaira quand même , je compte quand même rester pour l'instant au PG-13.

_C'est un super chapitre. Ont dirait Buffy the Vampires Slayer. Premier jour, il chante (once more with feeling) le deuxième jours, il sont muet (un silence de mort). _

Et le troixième jour sera tiré de l'épisode 'cauchemar' j'ai pensée a tabula rasa au début mais jai abandonné l'idée

_En fait, je sais pas si je l'ai déa dit, mais je vais faire une fic Harry Potter once more with Feeling (épisode chantant). le contexte et les person seront de Harry Potter et l'histoire générale de Buffy.  
_

Si j'ai lu et je regarde tout les jours si tu l'a pas encore écris pour la lire .


	12. annonce

Bon voila je vous annonce que je n'ai pas abandonné la fic ! au contraire j'y pense tout le temps mais en faite je n'arrive vraiment pas à achevé le chapitre 11.

Donc je vous propose de sautez ce chapitre en attendant.

C comme vous voulez …


End file.
